The present invention relates to general to a control instrument such as a switch, a connector and the like, in particular to a control instrument for a printed wiring board and adapted to be mounted on a printed wiring board.
A construction shown in FIG. 10 is known as prior art in which a control instrument is mounted on a printed wiring board. With the construction shown in FIG. 10, the body of a switch is attached to a printed wiring board, not shown, at the upper surface thereof with its terminals projecting downwardly through the printed wiring board from the lower surface thereof. A connector is disposed under the printed wiring board so that the terminals of the switch can be inserted into the holes of the connector for connection.
As a conventional method of mounting control instruments on a printed wiring board, there are known the invention disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No. 155,774/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,765), hereinafter referred to as prior art A; the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 207,515/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,765) hereinafter referrred to as prior art B, and the Utility Model Registration Application No. 189,556/1984, hereinafter referred to as prior art C, all of which were made by the same inventor as that of the present invention.
Prior art A and B disclose a method wherein a printed wiring board is provided at its end portions with recesses in which control instruments are mounted, and also disclose a control instrument mounted in a recess provided on the end portion of the printed wiring board, and prior art C discloses a miniaturized switch mounted on a printed wiring board without the provisions of recesses.
However, with the above-mentioned construction of FIG. 10, the whole height of the switch (A'+B'+the thickness of the printed wiring board) becomes very great, and thus the switch has a disadvatage in that is retrogresses against miniaturization of the printed wiring board required for light weight, thickness, and compactness.
Although the objects of the inventions disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art A, B, and C are to miniaturize the printed wiring board on which the control instruments are mounted, and to enhance the utilization of such a printed wiring board, all three inventions are directed to the technique of mounting the control instruments on the printed wiring board at the end portions thereof, and not at any portions thereof.